La malédiction
by O Pacific
Summary: La Magie est maître d'elle-même. Elle ne fait que s'allier aux sorciers. Quand elle décide de la vie des autres, on appelle cela les prophétie. (o.O mais c'est quoi ce résumé)Chapitre 1 arrivé
1. Default Chapter

**Auteur**: O Pacific

**Base**: le premier tome des Artemis Fowl et les 5 de Harry Potter

**Genre**: Cross-Over AFxHP et mauvais mix de sortilèges (vous saurez plus tard pourquoi)

**Note de l'auteur**: Dans Le Chat, j'avais dis que j'allais lancer la fic Les serpents bleus mais non mon cerveau en décide autrement et je commence La malédiction et par dessus tout je perds la fin de Les serpents bleus et comme je ne mets jamais de fic sans voir une fin fixe ça attendra. Personnellement, j'adore cette fic. J'ai toujours rêvé d'un Neko-Arty (neko veut dire chat en japonais ). Hier, j'ai lu une fic de HP avec un Neko-Draco. C'est yaoi et si ça vous dérange pas c'est Lien Antique qui se trouve dans mes favoris. Bon assez de blabla et à la fic!

**Prologue**

Artemis grogna pour la inème fois depuis le début du trajet. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas accepté de prendre le Poudlard Express? Un voile de mélancolie traversa ses yeux. Sûrement parce qu'il devait s'y rendre quand _ça _lui est arrivé.

Il pesta encore une fois contre une rafale de vent. Pourquoi la météo n'était-elle jamais exacte? Son oeil lui disait que c'était une belle soirée d'été. Il était trempé jusqu'aux os et le capuchon de sa cape ne lui faisait pas honneur.

Artemis soupira. Normal qu'il ne tienne pas avec ses grandes oreilles semblables à celles d'un chat. Le vent n'aidait pas aussi.

Il plissa les yeux pour mieux voir son guide à travers la pluie dense. Une espèce de cheval squelettique avec des ailes. Morbide. Et dire que ce... _truc _- comment on appelle ces choses encore? Ah oui des Sombrals! - portait ses bagages.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre. Huit heures moins quart. Le dîner commençait dans quinze minutes. IL allait le tuer, enfin juste le faire souffrir.

Artemis poussa un cri de surpris quand il sentit le vent le déstabiliser sur son balai. Il grogna encore en enroulant sa longue queue noire autour de sa taille et du manche pour en faire une ceinture. Parfois, elle servait à quelque chose. Au moins, il n'était pas le seul à passer un mauvais voyage. Voyager (se prononce en anglais comme le satellite) avait beau être un oiseau de nuit mais traverser la mer d'Irlande un soir d'orage n'était pas une partie de plaisir. Comme son hibou n'aimait pas être en cage, Artemis avait été obligé de laisser Voyager voler à ses côtés. Celui-ci était allé se réfugier contre son torse dix minutes après le départ du manoir.

Artemis trembla de rage. Stupide ministère de la magie qui ne le laissait pas la magie hors de chez lui. Certes, il n'avait que treize ans mais il en connaissait plus que n'importe quel élève de septième année. Deux ans pour apprendre sept ans de magie. On lui avait dit d'aller à son rythme alors... Artemis soupira pendant qu'il passait en mode furtif. Ils arrivaient près des côtes anglaises.

Bon voilà le début. Le premier chapitre est déjà en construction

À plus!!


	2. chapitre 1

**Titre** : La malédiction

**Auteur** : O Pacific  
**Disclaimer** : Aucun des personnages sont à moi, ils appartient à leurs auteurs respectifs.

**Blabla de moi**: Qui a dit "enfin c'est pas trop tôt" ? lol Mais pourquoi ça me prend autant de temps pour mettre un si petit chapitre? La réponse : l'école. Oui l'école ou comme l'a baptisé certaines filles de ma classe Endroits Cruels Où Les Enfants Souffrent (si on le met au pluriel). Mais au comble de joie C'EST LES VACANCES Alors joyeux Noël et bonne année à tous (ben quoi on sait jamais à la vitesse où je vais ).

**RAR**

Asilys: T'aimes pas Potty? oO je peux juste t'assurer qu'il paraître idiot quand Arty sera dans le coin

Pour Inexpliquable: Mais tu lis TOUTES mes fics, ça me déplait pas du tout. C'est chouette de savoir que quelqu'un apprécie vos "oeuvres" à ce point. J'écris bien? #--# Tu pourrais le dire à mon prof de français ;P

Ambre Black: J'espère que tu as pas trop saliver longtemps sinon je te paies les réparations à cause d'une inondation voilà la suite

_**Place au chapitre**_

* * *

Harry entra dans la Grande Salle pour sa sixième année à Poudlard. Et oui. Lui Harry Potter.

Le Garçon-qui-a-survécu-et-qui-a-détruit-V-Vol-Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom-à-l'âge-de-un-an-mais-malheureusement-pour-lui-l'autre-est-revenu.

Et ça c'était un "surnom". Harry était heureux et triste à la fois. Commençant une nouvelle année avait toujours plus jovial chez lui. Plus d'oncle énervant et plus de cousin occupant beaucoup trop d'espace. Mais il n'avait pas encore fait le deuil de Sirius. Le simple fait de savoir que Sirius avait été dans cette même école, à la même table et peut-être même à la même place l'attristait. Son parrain était mort et il ne le reverrait plus jamais. Heureusement pour lui, Ron commença à parler d'un sujet intéressant avec les autres. Comme d'habitude, l'éternelle question se propageait chez les élèves plus agés.

Non, ce n'était pas 'Qu'as-tu fais pendant les vacances?' Celle-là c'était pour le train. Plutôt 'Qui était le nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal?' On pouvait se poser la question surtout que la place attribué à ce poste à la table des professeurs était vide. À côté, le Professeur Snape lançait des coups d'oeil inquiets au plafond orageux. Chose qui surprit. Autant par le fait que le maître de potions montrait des sentiments qu'il semblait apprécier l'occupant de son poste chéri. C'est ce qu'il avait semblé comprendre quand à chaque fois que Rémus demandait des nouvelles d'un nouveau et que Snape parlait de lui avec autant d'enthousiasme qu'il le pouvait - c'est-à-dire avec une voix moins doucereuse que d'habitude. C'était étrange de savoir que quelqu'un était apprécier par Snape. Lui qui s'était toujours montré froid et distant. Cette personne devait vraiment être spéciale pour attirer la sympathie de Snape. Harry retourna broyer du noir pendant que la Répartition commençait.

Artemis vit enfin la silhouette du château de dessiner au loin. Le Sombral accéléra l'allure pour disparaître de son champ de vision. Artemis espérait juste qu'il déposerait ses bagages à l'entrée. Il continua son chemin avant de percuter quelque chose qui l'envoya valser quelques mètres plus loin. En se redressant, il sentit Voyager resserrer son emprise sur son chandail. Il tira sur le col de sa jacket pour trouver un petit hibou frissonant encore sous le choc. Il réussit, tant bien que mal, à décrocher l'oiseau pour l'installer sur le manche à balai. Voyager hulula de mécontentement d'être exposé à la pluie glacée.

- Écoute, je ne peux pas traverser la barrière avec un hibou sous le manteau. Tu arriveras plus vite à l'oisellerie en y allant seul.

Voyager hulula d'une façon adorable et se recolle à lui comme pour lui demander de rester. Artemis baissa les oreilles en plissant les yeux pour se rendre plus convaicant.

- Envole-toi d'ici ou tu n'auras plus de gâteries!

Voyager, voyant qu'il devait quitter la chaleur de son maître, s'ébroua avant de s'envoler pour traverser la barrière avec aisance. Artemis soupira devant la tête de mule qu'était Voyager et se concentra pour ouvrir un passage.

Après la Répartition, Harry fut sorti de ses pensées par les applaudissement des élèves. Albus Dumbledore se leva pour son discours annuel. Harry regarda le professeur Snape un instant pour voir que celui-ci paraissait anxieux à propos de quelque chose. Harry s'adresse pour la première fois depuis le début de l'année à Ron et Hermione.

- Vous ne trouvez pas que Snape a l'air bizarre?

- D'après moi, il s'inquiète pour le nouveau prof de DCFM. Au QG de l'Ordre, il semblait très attaché.

- Mais 'Mione, répliqua Ron, chez lui tout signe d'affection est bizarre.

Hermoine allait argumenter mais fut interrompue par le directeur.

- Si tout le monde voudrait bien m'écouter, je souhaiterais parler du corps enseignant. Les anciens savent qu'avec... la présence d'Ombrigue, Mme Treawler a été démie de ses fonctions. Et bien, le professeur de Divination est de retour parmi nous, ou plutôt dans sa tour.

Il y eut aucune réaction, excepté Lavender et Parvati qui trépidaient sur place à l'idée de revoir leur enseignante préférée. Harry grogna, sous l'oeil amusé de Ron, en sentant une autre année de prémonitions mortelles.

- Pour le professeur de DCFM, je ne peux pas vous le présenter mais...

Dumbledore s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase tandis que Snape redressa la tête en affichant un petit sourire.

- Il est très puissant malgré les apparences., rajouta-t-il sur un air de mystère. Un éclair traversa le plafond en son entier.

Artemis voletait mort d'épuisement vers le château. La protection de Poudlard était très puissante, il avait du mettre toute son énergie pour la franchir. Mais en son cœur, il sentait une légère sécurité montrant qu'une personne importante pour lui était dans l'école.

Totalement fatigué, Artemis ne remarqua pas la branche du Saule Cogneur qui se dirigeait vers lui.

Le directeur avait continué avec un discours sur l'espoir durant la guerre puis dit les deux mots au ventre de plusieurs élèves.

«Bon appétit.»

Harry observa Snape qui tapotait sa fourchette contre la table. Il n'avait pas touché son assiette et semblait angoissé par quelque chose. Soudainement, il se leva, se dirigea vers une porte qui donnait sur un couloir et l'ouvrit permettant à tout le monde d'entendre le bruit de verre brisé.

Le silence se fut dans la pièce. Snape eut un sourire attendri en regardant la forme se secouer pour se débarrasser des morceaux de vitre et de la pluie. La personne tourna ses yeux bleus foncés vers lui et sauta dans ses bras. Snape savait qui c'était. Il n'aurait pas eu besoin de voir ses yeux pour le savoir, son cœur le lui disait. La personne remit pied à terre, l'enlaça et commença à se frotter contre son menton entre deux oreilles félines tout en ronronnant un "Tonton Sévy" de bien-être. Snape referma la porte et souleva son filleul pour l'amener à ses appartement. Sans oublier, au passage, de ramasser le balai.

- Je crois que le nouveau professeur est arrivé., expliqua Dumbledore à la salle.

* * *

Voilà j'espères que vous avez apprécier. À la prochaine.


End file.
